sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shard the Metal Sonic
Shard the Metal Sonic (シャード・ザ・メタルソニック, Shādo za Metaru Sonikku), nicknamed Jack and originally just called Metal (メタル, Metaru), was the very first and original Metal Sonic ever created and was one of the deadliest robotic models created by Dr. Eggman. He is based off his organic counterpart and Eggman's most hated enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog, with the purpose of defeating Sonic and fulfilling Eggman's plans to rule the world. Besides sharing Sonic's appearance and abilities, Shard is infused with all of Sonic's datas, including his life data (personality and memories) to be as formidable in battle as the real Sonic, making the robot a near-perfect duplicate of the blue blur. This however created a mind link between Shard, Metal Sonic and Sonic, allowing them to hear each other's thoughts. This also gave Shard traits of the real Sonic's personality and habits, which eventually lead to him sacrificing himself to save the lives of Tom, Sonic and their friends. He was at some time ago recovered, rebuilt, and - having gained a social conscience and sense of morality - as well as giving him a new name. Appearance :Voice actor: Jason Anthony Griffith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese) In the Young Days In Present Time The body Rotor constructed for Shard so that he could serve as a member of the Secret Freedom Fighters shares many of the same powers he had as Metal Sonic, though it has not been shown so far to possess the same level of raw power as Metal Sonic had. One of the skills he has shown in this body is being able to adapt his eyes into a scanner visor as well as initiate infra-red vision. His speed has reached the point where he is able to move too fast to be recognized, even by fellow robots like Heavy and Bomb. It is also interesting to note that his pupils change color from green to red and vise versa. Green seems to be his normal color, and it seems to change to red when he's in a fight. Shard also has the ability to plug himself into other electronic systems, allowing him to manifest himself as a virtual avatar and interact with other virtual objects or beings like NICOLE. Possible Future Gallery Personality The personality of Shard is slightly different than his counterpart, Metal Sonic. He seems to be rather sane and acts rather solo than compared with being a servant to Dr. Eggman. Nearing the end, he was injured after an epic battle with Sonic. Sonic attempts to save him, but Shard telling him "This is not what I wanted to see nor have. Sorry... and goodbye forever Sonic the Hedgehog". He presumably perished in the explosion while trying to save Sonic and the others, and this implies that Shard, though he was originally programmed for evil, is fully sentient and autonomous. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Thomas Jones *Christopher Thorndyke *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *May *Max *Dawn *Iris *Cilan *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Topaz **Hope Robotnik **Officer Jenny **Sam Speed Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral Rivals *Metal Sonic *Silver Sonic *Metal Sonic 3.0 Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Amy **Metal Scourge Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Supersonic flying speed *Super strength *Energy shield *Rocket-propelled flight *Supersonic speed *Spin Dash *Convertible arms (blasters, blades, torches, lights, etc.) *Multifunctional weapons *Shapeshifting *Self-repair Special Equipment Outer Armor Main Computer Sub Computer Main Engine Secondary Engine Transformations History Past Shard as Metal Sonic was created by Doctor Eggman Robotnik in the very center of his capital, Eggtropolis. Constructed to be the doctor's greatest creation, Metal Sonic's purpose was defeating Sonic, and help the doctor with his plans for world domination, by destroying the Land of the Sky. After Shard's body was fully constructed, all that Dr. Eggman needed to finish his invention, was to complete Metal Sonic's AI by infusing it with Sonic's life data in order to make it the ultimate fighting machine. To do so however, he needed the powers of the 7 Chaos Emeralds get the data by downloading it from Sonic himself. In order to do so, Dr. Eggman elaborated a plan, where he would trick Sonic to come to Eggtropolis in order to shut down the Robot Generator, a machine that could eventually destroy the planet, but in fact served as the device for which to download Sonic's life data into Metal Sonic. Dr. Eggman's plan eventually worked out perfectly and Metal Sonic sprung to life once the download was complete. Not long after coming online, Metal went and faced the real Sonic, and eyed him in silence, while Sonic was shocked to see his robotic copy. Metal Sonic soon after briefly protected Dr. Eggman as Sonic charged at the doctor, and Sonic challenged Metal Sonic to battle in order to save Dr. Eggman's hostage, Sara. After briefly building up power for the confrontation, Metal Sonic faced Sonic in a high speed battle, and proved himself to be more than a match for the real Sonic, and managed to overwhelm him in both strength and speed. Metal's battle with Sonic eventually lead to the outside of Eggtroplis, where Metal Sonic managed to defeat Sonic, by knocking him off a mountain top, and believed him to be dead. Following the defeat of Sonic, Metal Sonic began following Dr. Eggman's orders and headed to South Island to destroy any resistance. Along the way, due to being influenced by Sonic's memories and thoughts, Metal Sonic stopped by Tom's home, where he met Old Man Owl sleeping and putted Sonic's favorite clothes on him, before continuing to South Island. Once on South Island, Metal Sonic began a destructive rampage throughout the city, before heading off again. By instructions from Dr. Eggman, Metal headed to a glacier which anchored the continents to the planet, and began drilling a tunnel deep into this glacier, with the purpose of releasing a pocket of magma which would make the glacier melt and cause anything in contact with that magma would become "erased" quickly. After drilling into the magma pocket, Metal Sonic saw Sonic coming and launched an unsuccessful surprise attack from below. Face to face with the real Sonic, Metal Sonic announces (through beeps and buzzing) that there could not be two Sonics on this planet, and that one of them had to go. Sonic agreed on the terms, and Metal Sonic and Sonic faced each other in a long and intense battle between two opponents of equal might. As the two of them continued to clash, it became apparent to the both of them that they could read each other's moves due to them sharing the same thoughts, and as such, neither of them could gain the upper hand on one another. Their battle was temporarily interrupted by the untimely arrival of Dr. Eggman and Sara, as they crashes into the Egg Mobile, but they soon after resume their fight. The battle between Metal and Sonic grew increasingly fiercer as the two of them literally tore apart the icy wasteland in the wake of their fight, but they could still only fight to a stalemate. Eventually however, Metal Sonic managed to gain the upper hand, as Sonic began to become exhausted from their prolonged battle. As Metal Sonic held Sonic in a chokehold and prepared to finish him, unexpectedly the Chaos Emeralds (which Tom and Knuckles stole from Eggtropolis), instantly reacted, and transformed Sonic into Super Sonic, and Metal received a direct hit from his fist, which knocked him into the distance and inflicted major damage. Metal Sonic returned soon after however, to prevent Sonic, Tom and Tails from saving the President and Old Man Owl from a crash landing in the president's personal ship. Sonic told Metal Sonic to move aside, but Metal ignored his pleas. After that, Metal Sonic tried to resume his fight with Super Sonic again. As their fight continued however, Metal Sonic's damage became increasingly more extensive, and Shard found himself overwhelmed by the powers of Sonic's super form, and crashed into the windshield of the president's ship. As the ship is about to explode however, Sonic's personality began to overtake Metal's programming and Shard saved the President and Old Man Owl. After saving them, Metal Sonic started to malfunction again, which caused him to be knocked over the side of the cliff by falling debris. Heavily damaged and could bearly move, Metal Sonic saw Sonic (who was now changed back to his original form) trying to rescue him, and began move towards Sonic. To Sonic's surprise however, Metal refused Sonic's rescue and announced to him that "there is only Sonic...", as Metal now realized that Sonic is only one of them that could remain in this world. Accepting his fate, Metal Sonic sacrificed his life to save Sonic, and presumably perished by the explosion. After Metal's apparent demise, Dr. Eggman planned to build a superior version of Metal Sonic, as he still had Sonic's life data, but the data itself was shortly after destroyed by one of his own faulty missiles. But it was not the end for Shard at all. Metal Sonic's parts, core programming and mind, survived being submerged in lava and was later At some point, somehow found and recovered by Rotor the Walrus. Metal Sonic was later fully resurrected/rebuilt, by using parts from the other robots, and other technology parts he found in his travels, another factor counting towards developing his personality. He was given the new name "Shard the Metal Sonic", and provided another member of Harvey Who's newly formed team called the Secret Freedom Fighters. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Heroes Category:G.U.N. Category:G.U.N. Agents Category:Eggman Empire Category:Former Eggman Empire Robots Category:Eggman's Creations Category:Robot Copies Category:Speed Type Characters